


Some Little Thing

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Casual Sex, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Manipulation, Harrison Wells is eeeeeeeevil, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Little Thing

It’s not serious.

That’s what Wells says, and he agrees wholeheartedly – how could something like _this_ , an illicit office liaison at best, possibly be serious? Wells is the most brilliant mind in the country, a flashing beacon of light who can do anything he sets his mind to; he’s coming up on the outside, a bright spark who can move mountains with his mind – if they’re anything but mentor and protégé, they’re _rivals_.

(And, sure, maybe sometimes he wants more – maybe sometimes he dreams of Wells affectionately pecking him instead of devouring his mouth, Wells _cuddling_ with him as opposed to stripping him as quickly as possible, Wells whispering _endearments_ before chiding words made to sharpen his mind at every turn…)

It’s not serious, and it never will be – he’s just got to get used to that.


End file.
